beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximals
The Maximals are a heroic race of Transformers and the descendant of the Autobots who have fought against the band of Predacons in the Beast Wars. When Maximals take on a beast mode, they tend to be mammals, birds or fish, although this is not a hard-and-fast rule. Maximal Members * Optimus Primal - (Leader) * Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) * Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) * Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) * Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) * Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) * Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) * Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) * Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) * Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) * Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) Artwork Maximals *Rodimus Primal (Co-Leader) * Jetfire - (Air Guardian) * Nightscream - (Night Swordsman) * Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) * Waverider - (Sea Warrior) * Warpath - (Desert Combat) * Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) * Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) * Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) * Star Saber (BW) - (Ocean Reconnaissance) * Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) * Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) * Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) * Hound - (Gunner) * Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) * Flyflight - (Inventor) * Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) * Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) * Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) * Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) * Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") * Jolt (Maximal surgery) * Badgerdigger - (Studies) * Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) * Topspin - (Wrecker) * Roadbuster - (Wrecker) * Anteatron - (Wrecker) * Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) * Zebrax - (Wrecker) * Leadfoot (BW) - (Wrecker) * Whirl - (Wrecker) * Twin Twist (BW) - (Wrecker) * Rack n' Ruin (BW) - (Conjoined Wrecker) * Rotorstorm (BW) - (Wrecker) * Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) * Red Alert - (Doctor) * Deepsheep - (Sniper) * Brawn- (Gunner) * Slag - (Combat Specialist) * Swoop - (Sky Warrior) * Snarl - (Combat Reconnaissance) * Sludge - (Weapon Specialist) * Scorn - (Three-spined Maximal) * Slash - (Slashing-blade Maximal) * Grimstone - (Maximal Brawler) * Paddles - (Underwater Attack) * Dolphinus (Guardian of Delphinus) * Beachcomber - (Happy-go-lucky Maximal Scholar) * Cockle - (Rockstar) * Dragon Brothers - (Swordsmen) * Grapple - (Warrior) * Blurr (BW) - (Fast Learner and Cheetor's friend) * Springer (BW) - (Triple Changer) * Scoop - (Builder) * Cliffjumper (BW) - (Heroic soldier and friend to Arcee and Jazz) * Punch - (Centipede Warrior who tricks Predacons into thinking he is Counterpunch) * Windcharger - (He who has magnetic powers) * Alpha Trion - (Primal's teacher) * Elita-1 - (Primal's Gorilla-transforming wife) * Wheeljack - (Friend of many Maximals) * Otterbot - (Cute Maximal Hero) * Foxpaw - (Thief and Hero) * Turtlefire - (Strong mace-weilder) * Smokescreen - (Grizzly bear-transforming electrician) * Bluestreak - (Platypus-transforming engineer, sometimes friends with Roadkill and Dolphinus) * Huffer - (Postbot who brings in mail every Avalanchemas day) * Peacemaker - (Dove-transforming Maximal priest) * Crower - (Cowardly Bravery Maximal Crow, who fearless that human poachers like Phineas Grouch are coming) * Mirage (BW) - (A Maximal who is able to become invisible) * Skids (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Mudflap (BW) - (Member of A.N.T.L.E.R.) * Perceptor (BW) - (Scientist) * Guzzle (BW) - (Weapon Specialist) * Metalhawk (BW) - (Interceptor) * Powermeerkat - (Digger and Razorbeast's friend) * Hedgehoger - (Chespin-color schemed Spiked Warrior) * Kick-Off - (Boxer and Star Upper's friend) * Tailgate (Beast Wars) - (Kestrel-transforming warrior) * Windblade (BW) - (Fembot cardinal samurai) * Longarm (Beast Wars) - (Builder and Longrack's friend) * Tap-Out (Beast Wars) - (Polar Operative and Break's friend) * Skyhammer (Beast Wars) - (Dodo-transforming Judge) * Superion - (an Eagle combiner) ** Silverbolt (BW) - (Leader of the Eaglebots) ** Air Raid (BW) - (Aviator) ** Fireflight (BW) - (Aviator) ** Skydive (BW) - (Aerial combat specialist) ** Slingshot (BW) - (Aviator) * Defensor - (Dalmatian-spotted wolf hybrid combiner) ** Hot Spot (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) ** Streetwise (BW) - (Maximal security) ** Groove (BW) - (Maximal Officer) ** First Aid (BW) - (Maximal Medic) ** Blades (BW) - (Maximal firefighter) * Computron - (Prehistoric animal combiner) ** Scattershot (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Palaeochiropteryx aeronaut) ** Nosecone (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic drill-horned Woolly Rhinoceros digger) ** Lightspeed (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Gomphothere speedster) ** Afterburner (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Hagerman horse racer) ** Strafe (BW) - (Cybertronian-organic Icaronycteris flyer) *Victorion (BW) - (Muscular Male combiner) **Pyra Magna (BW) - (Leader of pop band The Torchbearers) **Dustup (BW) - (Bassist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Rust Dust (BW) - (Keyboarder of pop band The Torchbearers) **Stormclash (BW) - (Guitarist of pop band The Torchbearers) **Skyburst (BW) - (Drummer of pop band The Torchbearers) **Jumpstream (BW) - (Saxophonist of pop band The Torchbearers) *Landcross (BW) - (Devastator's combiner rival) **Wing (BW) - (Eagle-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Waver (BW) - (Shark-transformer component of Wingwaver) **Dash (BW) - (Panther-transformer component of Dashtacker) **Tacker (BW) - (Armadillo-Transformer component of Dashtacker) **Mach (BW) -(Horse-Transformer component of Machtackle) **Tackle (BW) - (Bull-Transformer component of Machtackle) *Raiden (BW) - (Combiner consisting of snake-transformers) **Shouki (BW) - (Cobra-transformer leader of the Snakebots) **Getsuei (BW) - (Anaconda-transformer stealth expert) **Yukikaze (BW) - (Diamondback-transformer ice operative) **Suiken (BW) - (Copperhead-transformer brains of the team) **Seizan (BW) - (Viper-transformer mountain climber) **Kaen (BW) - (Sidewinder-transformer powerhouse of the team) *Swordbot Maximal Samurai Team **Kenzan (BW) - (Rabbit-transformer policebot) **Jinbu (BW) - (Dragonfly-transformer patroller) **Ganoh (BW) - (Rhinoceros-transformer firefighter) *The Swordbot Maximal Shinobi Team **Gekisoumaru (BW) - (Lion-transformer warrior) **Hishoumaru (BW) - (Eagle-transformer soldier) **Sensuimaru (BW) - (Shark-transformer shuriken-thrower) *Thunderclash (BW) - (Optimus Primal's brother) *Kup (BW) - (Donkey-Transformer smoking a cigar) *Override of Cygnus and Overdrive of Taurus - (Sister-brother team) *Chase (BW) - (Heroic chinchilla warrior) *Rad (BW) - (Drumstix's father and a rat-transformer who has his beast mode head in his chest) *Drumstix - (Red-color schemed chipmunk-transformer drummer) *Gaituar - (Green-color schemed chipmunk-transformer guitarist) *Vocarl - (Blue-color schemed chipmunk-transformer leader) *Crosscut (Beast Wars) - (American Bulldog-transformer soldier) *Salvage (Beast Wars) - (2007 Movie-color schemed Mongoose-transformer Medic) *Searchlight (BW) - (G1-color schemed groundhog-transformer who has a yellow visor) *Hubcap (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Mink-transformer warrior) *Rollbar (Maximal) - (G1-color schemed Mallard Duck-Transformer warrior) *Blazemaster (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Mandrill-Transformer warrior) *Gasmask - (Caracara-Transformer who wears a gasmask) *Big Daddy (Beast Wars) - (2007-color schemed Mako Shark-Transformer Underwater Warrior) *Evac (Beast Wars) - (Rescuer) *Ostreach - (Ostrich-Transformer Soldier with two guns) *Breakaway (Beast Wars) - (ROTF-color schemed Transmetal Hawk-Transformer Aerial Warrior) *Nightbeat (Beast Wars) - (G1-color schemed Transmetal 2 Owl Prowl's favorite Disco Jockey) *Ironworks (Maximal) - (G1-color schemed Transmetel Wolf-Transformer) *Pointblank (BW) - (Heroic Opossum-Transformer bandit who works for Rodimus Primal) *Team Bullet Snake - (Three Snake-Transformers who combine into Rail Racer) **Railspike (BW) **Midnight Express (BW) **Rapid Run (BW) *Squeaks (BW) - (Jackal-transformer who is based on TLK Sqweeks) *Wreck-Gar (BW) - (Clownfish-transformer who is a Junkion) *Fixit (BW) - (Maximal pitbull dog-transformer who is Optimus Primal's most favored soldier) *Side Burn (BW) - (Second-to-last creation of Alpha Trion) *Clubby - (Youngest Maximal ever recorded, aged just 4 and wielding a club) *Mainframe (BW) - (Lobster-transformer who owns a Mainframe Entertainment shirt) *Stungun (BW) - (Bat-transformer soldier) *Sky High (BW) - (A Fuzor who teaches future Maximals how to fight) *Wide Load (BW) - (Barricade's former partner turned enemy) *Spearmouse - (A mouse-transformer who wields a spear and a transparent shield) *Tridentos - (A seahorse-transformer who wields a trident and a shield) *Sparkplug (BW) - (Aardvark-transformer who works for Ultra Mammoth) *Grandus (BW) - (The one who witnessed Banshea's death at Terrorsaur's hands) *Doublecross (BW) - (Anglerfish-transformer who fights for Rodimus Primal) *Twinferno (BW) - (Doublecross's brother) *Blowhard - (Pufferfish-transformer guardian of Ultra Mammoth) *Checkpoint (BW) - (Brother of Prowl and Prowl II) *R.E.V. (BW) - (Sentry of the Skies) *W.A.R.S. (BW) - (Ibex warrior who knows the long history of the Maximal-Predacon war) *Getaway (Maximal) - (Pangolin-transformer who joins the Maximals) *Heatwave (Maximal) - (Dalmatian-transformer firebot) *Geronimo - (Beaver-transformer soldier who wields two guns) *Quickshadow (BW) - (Snow Leopard-transformer leader of Team Quickshadow) *Ricochet (BW) - (Platypus-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Nautica (BW) - (Whale Shark-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Volks (BW) - (Rabbit-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Proxima - (Killer Whale-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Furao (BW) - (Ferret-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *High Tide (BW) - (Plesiosaurus-transformer member of Team Quickshadow) *Chief Flying Coyote - (Fuzor hero of the Wild West) *Canopy - (Petrified and turned-into-stone bear who came from the Planet Medusa) *Stoneroo - (Petrified and turned-into-stone kangaroo who came from the Planet Stheno) *Crossblades (BW) - (Female Maximal defender of Planet Thor) *Freeway (BW) - (Bird-of-Paradise-transformer flying soldier) *Emulator - (Emu-transformer Ostreach's friend) *El Goldfish - (Goldfish-transformer wrestler) *Pikestrike - (Pike-transformer who wields a pike) *Kingston - (Kingfisher Bird-transformers flyer) *Troutswimmer - (Trout Fish-transformer who stays in the lake) *Lightstorm - (Roadkill's girlfriend, she protects Planet Sekhmet) *Dogfight (BW) - (Defender of Planet Horus) *Backstreet (BW) - (Defender of Triplet Planets Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva) *Crosswise (BW) - (Blitzwing's arch-enemy) *Tow-Line (BW) - (Frog-transformer who wears 3-D glasses) *Tailpipe (BW) - (Peacock-transformer who wears a turban on his head) *Heroix - (Greek Hydra-transformer who is a fan of Optimus Primal as well as his companion) *Ironfist (BW) - (Crane Bird-transformer flyer) *Electro (Maximal) - (Electrician eel-transformer assistant of Rodimus Primal who fights against evil villains) *Carzap (BW) - (A coypu-transformer who is helping children) *Wingwind - (Humming Bird-transformer who flys above the sky) *Clocker (BW) - (Raccoon-transformer Heinrad's time traveling friend) *Rook (BW) - (Koala Bear-transformer Brawn's brother) *Leader-1 (BW) - (Leader of the Crossover League MaxJustice) *Captain Iacon - (A Maximal who has Autobot Symbols) *Sailor Cybertron - (Defender of Cybertron) *He-Dog - (Defender of Eternia) *She-Eagle - (Defender of Etheria) *Stridex - (Member of the Striders) *Perrydot - (Defender of New Danville) *Marshall Beaverstar - (Defender of New Texas) *Pikash (Defender of the Pokemon World) *Kidounyan - (Defender of Yo-Kai Land) *DigiForce Street Zord Project - (Defenders of the Digital World and protectors of the Infinity Stones) *DigiForce Striker Zord Project - (Protectors of the Digital World's Seven Holiday Medals) *DigiForce Weaponizer Zord Project - (Guardians of the Digital World's Armour of Ra) *DigiForce Girl Zord Project - (Female sentinels of the Digital World's Omega Fortress) *DigiForce Double Zord Project - (Protectors of the Digital World's Belt of Minotron) *DigiForce TriPirate Zord Project - (Adventurers-turned-protectors of the Digital World's Argo Navis Pieces) *Sparrowmozord and Cutezord - (Sisters who defend the Digital World's islands from Predacons) *Street Rangers - (Five color-coded heroes from Heaven Grove city) *CartoonVictory Sector 6 - (Defenders of Acmetropolis) *Flash (BW) - (Defender of Mongo) *Hammersaur - (Defender of Asgard) *Spider-Bot - (Friendly neighborhood hero of MaxJustice) *Alpacallama and Llamalpalca - (Plumbers of MaxJustice) *The Xanthian Crew - (Explorers of space) *The X-Maximals - (Maximal X's friends) *The Vale Heroes - (Defenders of Weyard) *Fastlane and Cloudraker (BW) - (Twins) *Outback (BW) - (Last cat-transforming survivor of Cybertron) *Woodforest and Woodtree (Defenders of the Twin Planets Romulus and Remus) *The Iron League - (Members of MaxJustice, they are established on the Planet Cernunnos) *Power Pan - (Heroic otter who never grows up, even in his beloved Neverland, which he defends) *Cracket and Hero-Robo - (Ratchet's Lombax son and his partner) *Pac-Maximal - (Guardian of Pac-Planet) *Q-Swear - (Uses discs to defeat Predacons) *Kwirky - (Sells food for our heroes to eat) *Rise Star - (Comes from the Planet Hephaestus) *Dizzy-Rock - (Comes from the Planet Pele) *Kirbon - (Sucks Predacons like a vacuum) *The Assassin Audience - (Member of the Cybertronian Creed of Assassins) *Mega Maximal - (Brave and heroic warrior who protects the Crystal Dome on the Planet Ratia) *The Crusaders of Space - (Protectors of the Planet Ganesha) *Deadmaximal - (Used to be killed, but then came back to life on the Planet Osiris) *Superlink - (Protector and defender of Hyrule) *DanGeo and Pencil - (Defenders of the Planet Odin) *Sureshot (BW) and his Merry Maximals - (Steal from rich Predacons to give to poor Cybertronians in any land, whether it be Middle-Earth, The Kingdom of Fantasia, Narnia, or The Land of Oz) *Cerberdante - (Defender of the Planet Dagda) *Girl Cerberus - (Defender of Planet Hades) *Sun Goddess - (Goddess of the sun who comes from Planet Amaterasu) *Aphideye - (Archer who defends the Planet Svarog) *Team Blue Speedster - (Defenders of Planet Mobius) *The Maximice - (Defenders of the Planet Mars) *The Maximite - (Pal of the Maximice, he is a heroic Mite-Transformer who has no superpowers whatsoever!) *Bluefire, Purplefire, Redfire, and Orangefire - (Heroic tortoise-transformers and friends of Turtlefire who fight crime in the Planet Inti) *Sky Garry (BW) - (Defender of Tatooine) *RoboCarp - (Keeps the Stoned Animals safe from evil's hands) *Captain Maximal - (A Maximal belonging to the Maximal Family) *Captain Galaxy - (Fights pollution and poaching on the Planet Tezcatlipoca) *Magipheasant - (Studied magic by a Hogwarts teacher, even though the Muggle Cybertronians and No-Maj Cybertronians could not believe he is a wizard) *Lleps - (Female defender of the Planet Huitzilopochtli and one of Magipheasant's students) *Coatibot - (Magician from the Planet Zeus who uses a Time Shard and one of Magipheasant's students) *Hattertron - (Defender of the Planet Hestia) *Glyph (BW) - (Robin-transformer member of MaxJustice) *The Visionary - (Predacons tried to create him, but he rebelled against the evils after stealing a Mind Shard from Megatron on the Planet Dionysus) *Captain Boulder - (Heroic pirate Maximal who serves Leader-1 and comes from the Planet Poseidon) *Antic - (Defender of the Mercurial Planet Hermes) *Shrinker - (Defender of Hermes's moon, Scepter (moon)) *Waspra - (Female defender of the Venus-like Planet Aphrodite) *Red Hot (BW) - (Westeros's favored hero and defender) *Cucaracho - (Wields a rapier, for Predacons will fear his name; he fights town dictators like Megatron) *Gryphonmax - (Captain Iacon's companion and hero of Lilliput) *Battlesnake the Barbarian - (Defender of Cimmeria) *Lepus-1 and Lupus-2 - (Co-leaders of the 88 Constellation Team) *Corvus-3 and Columba-4 - (Generals of the 88 Constellation Team) *Dorado-5 and Lacerta-6 - (Lieutenants of the 88 Constellation Team) *Canis Major-7 and Canis Minor-8 - (Father-and-son officers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Ursa Major-9 and Ursa Minor-10 - (Uncle-and-nephew officers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Vulpecula-11 and Indus-12 - (Heroic members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Aquila-13 and Horologium-14 - (Brave members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Chamaeleon-15 and Musca-16 - (Friends-turned-allies who are members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Leo-17 and Leo Minor-18 - (Grandfather-and-grandson officers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Lynx-19 and Phoenix-20 - (Computer experts of the 88 Constellation Team) *Monoceros-21 and Canes Venatici-22 - (Rescue team of the 88 Constellation Team) *Equuleus-23 and Eridanus-24 - (Strong members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Pegasus-25 and Perseus-26 (Heroic members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Orion-27 and Virgo-28 - (Husband-and-wife officers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Circinus-29 and Pyxis-30 - (Brother members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Camelopardalis-31 and Delphinus-32 - (Fathers of Longrack and Dolphinus; they are members of the 88 Constellation team) *Andromeda-33 and Gemini-34 - (Girlfriend-and-boyfriend officers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Libra-35 and Volans-36 - (Defenders and members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Cygnus-37 and Taurus-38 - (Fathers of Override and Overdrive; they are members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Sagitta-39 and Sagittarius-40 - (Archers of the 88 Constellation Team) *Scorpio-41 and Capricornus-42 - (Zodiacal members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Cepheus-43 and Cassiopeia-44 - (King-and-queen members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Cetus-45 and Vela-46 - (Argo Navis members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Puppis-47 and Carina-48 - (Argo Navis members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Tucana-49 and Pavo-50 - (Friendly members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Crux-51 and Pictor-52 - (Two heroic members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Caelum-53 and Sculptor-54 - (Sculptors who broke Canopy free; they are members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Sextans-55 and Octans-56 - (Crimefighters who work for the 88 Constellation Team) *Telescopium-57 and Microscopium-58 - (Scope-using members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Aries-59 and Ophiuchus-60 - (Zodiacal members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Lyra-61 and Mensa-62 - (Members of the 88 Constellation Team who corner Vehicons) *Draco-63 and Scutum-64 - (Fierce members of the 88-Constellation Team) *Boötes-65 and Auriga-66 - (Jungle-residing members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Ara-67 and Antlia-68 - (Keep the treasury room of the 88 Constellation Team) *Fornax-69 and Norma-70 - (Heroic members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Coma Berenices-71 and Apus-72 - (Members of the 88 Constellation Team who fight Starscream and other minor Predacons) *Hercules-73 and Crater-74 - (Strong members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Pisces-75 and Piscis Austrinus-76 - (Fish-transformer members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Triangulum-77 and Triangulum Australe-78 - (Cat and Bee members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Grus-79 and Cancer-80 - (Heroic assistant and chef respectively of the 88 Constellation Team) *Aquarius-81 and Serpens-82 - (Friendly members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Reticulum-83 and Centaurus-84 - (Courageous members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Corona Borealis-85 and Corona Australis-86 - (Sword-wielding members of the 88 Constellation Team) *Hydra-87 and Hydrus-88 - (Heroic members of the 88 Constellation Team) *The Knightopossum - (Defender of The Kingdom of Zephyrus) *Klonus (Came from the destroyed planet of Lithone, a planet of backpack-transformers until Unicron destroyed Lithone) *The Detectivz - (Defenders of the Ringed Planet Chronos) *Battleground - (Defender of his beloved Turtle Village) *Commander Redshield - (Fights the Raccoon City outbreak of viruses) *The Maximal Photographer - (Fights the Santa Cabeza outbreak of viruses) *Ironhero - (Ironhide's son who comes from the Planet Tyr) *Doommaximal - (A warrior who comes from the Sided Planet Oranos) *PowerFull - (Jazz's son who comes from the Planet Demeter) *Bumbleson - (Bumblebee's son who comes from the Planet Apollo) *Aztekimal - (Defender of the Planet Quetzalcoatl and the neighboring Planet Artemis) *Peepiss - (Janitor of the restrooms) *The Paranormal Busterz - (who defeat Predacons and put them in containers) *The Green Strength - (Defender of Shugazoom City) *The Masked Panther - (King of Wakanda) *Beaverman - (Defender of the Four Elemental Nations) *Pitfall Platypus - (Defender of the Planet Persephone) *The Gunnerz - (Competed in the game show Intergalactic Gladiators) *DaZE - (Female defender of the Dream Planet Morpheus) *Choujin Dragonbolt and Crashtron - (Have such weapons to use such as the Atlaspheres, Powerball, Swingshot, Skytrak, Hang Tough, Duel/Joust, and The Eliminator) *Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer (BW) - (Three female butterfly-transformers who are MaxJustice members) *Beat Down - (Beat Up's rival) *Slowsnail - (Snail-transformer boxer) *Advyser - (Has been to The Island of Brobdingnag and The Planet of Brobdingnag, and in both, the Transformer is small compared to the giants) *Squirrelred - (Defender of the City of 1000 Planets Alpha) *Builder Bilby - (A bilby-transformer builder who is an architect; he has constructed Maximal HQ at the Planet Anubis) *Pademelonus - (Ultra Mammoth's son who travels with him; collects such items as The Chaos Emeralds and The Dragonballs, and even the Corona Aurora) *Bulldog and Go-Anna - (Twins who were former Predacons; they have collected the Twelve Talismans) *The Jewel Protectors - (A band of five who live in the Planet Euryale) *The Thundermaximals - (Protectors of Thunderra) *Space Maximal 5.6 - (The ones who found out that their Planet Antilla is empty because the Thirteenth Legion of Maximals were destroyed by Cosmic Rust) *Super Mega Iron V - (Defender of Planet Arus, which is near the Planet Ares) *Youngenergon - (Team who resemble their Earth counterparts Youngblood (Image Comics)) *Captain Eagle - (Defender of Mute City) *Yatter Prime - (Mentor to MaxJustice) *The Maximal Zodiac Squadron - (The heroes of thirteen different nations of animals; they are friends to Leader-1 and the Street Rangers) *Skyfall (BW) - (Transmetal Goldcrest Bird-transformer air soldier) *Road Rage (BW) - (Heroine of the Planet Parrotia) *Pipeline (BW) - (Knows all fictional and real heroes; is a wolf-transformer) *Broadside (BW) - (Fuzor who is a Wrecker) *Rung (BW) - (Heroic raccoon-transformer who is Rodimus Primal's friend) *Professor Gander - (A kind goose-transformer scientist whom the Maximals befriended) *Galaxy Shuttle (BW) - (An eagle-transformer based on his Victory counterpart) *Rapido the Racemaster - (A cheetah-transformer who races across planets) *Scamper (BW) - (Winged rabbit-transformer) *Six-Gun (BW) - (Winged armadillo-transformer) *Slammer (BW) - (Winged rhinoceros-transformer) *Rewind (BW) - (Monkey-transformer friend of Blaster) *Eject (BW) - (Monkey-transformer friend of Blaster) *Cloudburst (BW) - (Eagle-transformer friend to Roadkill and Tigatron) *Tuneup (BW) - (A tuna fish-transformer who is helpful) *High Wire (BW) - (A salmon fish-transformer who does fight recklessly) *Greatshot (BW) - (A rhinoceros-transformer keeper of treasures) *Meltdown (BW) - (A boxer dog-transformer who is a former Predacon) *Front-Line (BW) - (A meerkat-transformer soldier) *Catapult (BW) - (A female cat-transformer who wields a catapult) *Anomaly (BW) - (A rhinoceros-transformer wrestler who has his name in his belt) *Ripraw (BW) - (An elephant-transformer kung-fu expert) *Doubletake (BW) - (A cheetah-transformer who is a former Predacon) *Showdown (BW) - (An albino beaver-transformer who furnishes) *Macro (BW) - (An black-furred platypus-transformer who has a sword) *Triage (BW) - (A gorilla-transformer medic) *Overclock (BW) - (A grizzly bear-transformer kung-fu expert) *Monsoon (BW) - (A rottweiler dog-transformer strongman) *Sparkscape (BW) - (A kangaroo-transformer fireworks expert) *Swagger (BW) - (A Japanese rhinoceros beetle-transformer samurai) *Outsider (BW) - (A shark-transformer surfer) *Cameo (BW) - (A female horse-transformer warrior) *Pitstop (BW) - (A bull-transformer warrior) *Bombast (BW) - (A wolf-transformer who loves bombs) *Flashbox (BW) - (A spotted hyena-transformer who wields a dagger) *Half-Track (BW) - (DOTM-color-schemed white tiger-transformer and friend of Tigatron) *Overload (BW) - (A hippopotamus-transformer soldier) *Victory Pegasus - (A Beast Wars version of Victory Leo) *Skyklik (BW) - (Hawk/Leopard Fuzor Transformer who fights for justice) *Ratfoot - (A rat-transformer whose feet are his beast mode's head) *Sprocket (BW) - (A black-furred beaver-transformer who is a swordsbot) *Rumbler (BW) - (A platypus-transformer who is an ally to his brother Sprocket) *Powerflash (BW) - (Modelled after Dr. Hans Zarkov and transforms into a fly bearing his Action Masters colors) *Signal Flare (BW) - (Winged warrior eagle-transformer) *Signal Lancer (BW) - (Winged warrior albatross-transformer) *Medix (BW) - (Moth-transformer medic) *Tread Bolt (BW) - (Transmetal armadillo-transformer warrior) *Trip-Up (BW) - (A white-skinned rhinoceros-transformer warrior) *Surge (BW) - (A red-furred beaver-transformer warrior) *Motormouth (BW) - (A platypus-transformer warrior) *Greasepit (BW) - (A green-furred skunk-transformer warrior) *Turbofire (BW) - (A teal sea lion-transformer warrior) *Swallow-21 - (A swallow-transformer warrior) *DJ Recorder - (A sparrow-transformer disc jockey) *Wedge (BW) - (Red-skinned salamander-transformer) *Siren (BW) - (A sturgeon-transformer soldier) *Twincast (BW) - (Brother of Blaster) *Rosanna (BW) - (Female Transmetal 2 Monkey-transformer celebrity) *Dile (BW) - (Green Iguanodon-transformer Maximal hero) *Zaur (BW) - (A heroic dinosaur-transformer) *Manatronatee (BW) - (Ratchet's creation) *Cromar (BW) - (A G1-color-feathered crow-transformer) *Aragon (BW) - (A G1-color-furred cheetah-transformer) *Zetar (BW) - (A G1-color-furred mole-transformer) *Deluge (BW) - (A shark-transformer warrior) *Tailspin (BW) - (A G1-colored bear-transformer warrior) *Windbreaker (BW) - (A yellow-furred raccoon-transformer repairbot) *Fizzle (BW) - (A chameleon-transformer warrior) *Eagle Eye (BW) - (Heroic eagle-transformer warrior) *Joyride (BW) - (An otter-transformer warrior) *Double Clutch (BW) - (An opossum-transformer warrior) *Firecracker (BW) - (A Hydra-transformer warrior) *Meanstreak (BW) - (A Komodo dragon lizard-transformer warrior) *High Beam (BW) - (A green-furred bear-transformer warrior) *Neutro (BW) - (A black-furred cabybara-transformer warrior and brother to Hot Shot) *Deftwing (BW) - (A duck-transformer warrior) *Blowout (BW) - (A Velociraptor-transformer warrior) *Aquafend (BW) - (An octopus-transformer warrior) *Speedstream (BW) - (A blue-furred Rottweiler-transformer warrior) *Scorpia (BW) - (A female scorpion-transformer warrior) *Gearhead (BW) - (A tarantula-transformer warrior) *Stakeout (BW) - (A once-horse-transformer warrior; now a cheetah-transformer warrior) *Bluemaximal (Maximal based on G1 Takedown) - (A blue-furred squirrel-transformer warrior) *Jetty - (An eagle-transformer colored after G1 Jetstorm) *Wheel Blaze (BW) - (A yellow-furred rabbit-transformer warrior) *Drench (BW) - (A former Predacon who transforms into a shark) *Roadburner (BW) - (A yellow-feathered eagle-transformer warrior) *Strikedown (BW) - (A blue-skinned elephant-transformer warrior) *Circuit (BW) - (A woodpecker-transformer warrior) *Windmill (BW) - (A fly-transformer security guard) *Tyrannitron (BW) - (A black-skinned Tyrannosaurus Rex-transformer warrior) *Vanguard (BW) - (An elephant-transformer warrior) *Roadhandler (BW) - (An armadillo-transformer kung-fu expert) *Overflow (BW) - (An English bulldog-transformer warrior) *Full-Barrel (BW) - (A bull-transformer warrior) *Longtooth (BW) - (A bear-transformer warrior) *Natron (BW) - (A wolf-transformer who glows in the dark) *Noise Effect (BW) - (An eagle-transformer warrior) *Crumble (BW) - (A horse-transformer warrior) *Boss (BW) - (The boss of a Maximal City-based company called SuperCorp., is a Shiba Inu Dog-transformer) *Boomer (BW) - (A kangaroo-transformer warrior) *Bolts (BW) - (A lion-transformer warrior) *Blastmaster (BW) - (A fly-transformer warrior) *Chainclaw (BW) - (A bear-transformer warrior) *Laserwolf - (A wolf-transformer warrior) *Redotter - (A red-furred otter-transformer swordsbot) *Leatherhide(beast_wars) - (Armargasaurus-transformer friend of Horsepower and Cheetor) *Kame (BW) - (A stowaway from the Koopa Troopa district of Predacon City, where he is banished from) *Autosanrin (BW) - (A three-legged crow-transformer warrior from Japan) *Hubs (BW) - (Green-furred beaver-transformer friend of Hubcap) *Hurricane (BW) - (Eagle-transformer warrior who is based on his G1 counterpart) *Hydraulic (BW) - (Orange-furred platypus-transformer warrior) *Big Hauler (BW) - (Elephant-transformer strongman) *Heavy Tread (BW) - (A Transmetal armadillo-transformer gunner) *Slow Poke (BW) - (A snail-transformer archer) *Highjump (BW) - (A hippopotamus-transformer warrior) *Hot House (BW) - (A white-skinned European Dragon-transformer) *Hi-Q (BW) - (A monkey-transformer Masterforce-user and turns Optimus Primal into God Ginrai (BW)) *Heave (BW) - (A rhinoceros-transformer warrior) *Landquake (BW) - (A bear-transformer warrior) *Marduk the Maximal - (A deer-transformer named after the god) *Herne the Maximal - (A beaver-transformer) *Eos the Maximal - (A platypus-transformer named after EOS the A.I.) *Beowulf the Maximal - (An aardwolf-transformer named after Beowulf the Warrior) *Flak (BW) - (An eagle-transformer warrior) *Sunrunner (BW) - (A falcon-transformer warrior) *Gunrunner (BW) - (A moa bird-transformer warrior and friend of Sunrunner) *Groundpounder (BW) - (A yellow-furred gorilla-transformer warrior) *Groundbreaker (BW) - (A beaver-transformer warrior) *Groundshaker (BW) - (A hawk/wolf Fuzor-transformer warrior) *Doubleheader (BW) - (A two-headed Maximal who is a platypus-transformer) *Splashdown (BW) - (A shark-transformer who has a diver's snorkel) *Big Motorvator (BW) - (A beaver-transformer warrior) *Flame (BW) - (A duck-transformer who is based on his Marvel and Motorvator counterparts) *Gripper (BW) - (A mole-transformer who wears spectacles) *Starbot - (A gomphothere-transformer who is Lightspeed's brother) *Heatrock (BW) - (A yellow-furred mole-transformer scientist) *Vroom (BW) - (A grey-furred kangaroo-transformer boxer) *Slapdash (BW) - (A salamander-transformer warrior) *Brains (BW) - (The geek gecko) *Barrel Roll (BW) - (A green-skinned Armadillo-transformer warrior) *Tote (BW) - (A coyote-transformer warrior) *Mudslinger (BW) - (An orange-furred English Bulldog-transformer who fights for Optimus) *Powertrain (BW) - (A Transmetal Sidewinder-transformer who fights for Rodimus) *Tigertrack (BW) - (A tiger-transformer who is a friend to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) *Offshoot (BW) - (A squirrel-transformer and brother of Squirrelchest) *Roller (BW) - (A blue-skinned armadillo-transformer warrior) *Road Caesar (BW) - (A three-robot combiner) **Blacker (BW) - (A black-feathered duck-transformer) **Laster (BW) - (A yellow-furred beaver-transformer) **Braver (BW) - (A red-furred platypus-transformer) *Guardian Robots/Omega Sentinels - (Humpback whale-transformers who are in the same line as Omega Supreme) *Rhinohorn - (Colored after G1 Ramhorn) *Lionjaw - (Colored after G1 Steeljaw) *Slide (BW) - (Fun-loving otter-transformer) *Leghike - (Jack Russell dog-transformer who is friend of Peepiss; his beast mode always lifts his hind leg) *Palaeox - (A palaeocosornus who is a kung-fu expert) *Hoofbreak - (A cape buffalo-transformer who fights for Optimus Primal) *Throttle (BW) - (A female cheetah-transformer who evolved from her Build Master form) *Platygreen - (A green-furred platypus-transformer who loves nature) *Retro (BW) - (A Maximal who loves retro things and transforms into a Psitacosaurus) *Beaver-Blues (A Maximal beaver-transformer) *Venomspur - (A Maximal platypus-transformer) *Springback - (A springbok-transformer who works for Optimus Primal) *Dino (BW) - (Friend to Optimus Primal) *Que (BW) - (Others call him "Ol' Starfish) *Fallback (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Makeshift (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Mindset (BW) - (Baboon-transformer warrior) *Heavy Load (BW) - (Maximal wrestler) *Undercover (BW) - (Armadillo-transformer mace-wielder) *Junkheap (BW) - (Wreck-Gar's fellow Junkion) *Secure (BW) - (Security officer) *Sureshock (BW) - (Strider member) *Bumper (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Astroscope (BW) - (Maximal Fuzor warrior) *Cutlass (BW) - (Bat-transformer member of the Maximal Council) *Break-Neck (BW) - (A triceratops-transformer member of the Maximal Council) *Gunbarrel (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Hooklatch - (Glossotherium-transformer warrior) *Bearhide - (Brother of Hooklatch) *Roulette (BW) - (Female transformer who is a red panda) *Hijack (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Scrounge (BW) - (Transmetal 2 skunk warrior) *Greenlight (BW) - (Dolphin-transformer female warrior) *Lancer (BW) - (Female G1-colored Transmetal eagle warrior) *Devcon (BW) - (A Fuzor who hunts Predacons every step of the way) *Milkbot - (A cow-transformer warrior) *Deep Cover (BW) - (A flea-transformer who shrinks in size) *Clampup (Maximal based on G1 Clampdown) - (A crab-transformer Maximal and rival of Clampdown) *Sidetrack (BW) - (Maximal warrior) *Maximal (Maximal based on G2 Autobot) - (One of Roadkill's brothers) *Sandquake (Maximal based on G1 Sandstorm) - (One of Roadkill's brothers) *Skram (BW) - (One of Roadkill's brothers) *Palmyra (BW) - (Roadkill's sister who was born in Palmyra, Syria) *Millennium - (A trilobite-transformer who has a millennium to live) *Ammonknight - (An ammonite-transformer who has knight armor) *Stegon (Maximal based on G2 Snarl) - (A heroic Dinobot) *Battletrap (BW) - (A crocodile-transformer and a former Predacon) *Barcode (BW) - (An white-furred otter-transformer modeled after G1 Barrage) *Volcanicus (BW) - (The combined form of the Dinobots Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Slash, Swoop, and Dinobot Snarl) *Sedan (BW) - (A white-skinned armadillo-transformer warrior) *The Old Maximal Hermit - (A hermit crab-transformer who is older than Alpha Trion) *Thumbz-Up - (An Iguanodon-transformer who has a catapult) *Iguanax - (An iguana-transformer who has an axe) *Rollout (BW) - (A G1-color-schemed artichoke-transformer who is Warpath's friend) *Tanukred - (A red Transmetal tanuki-transformer) *Carrera (BW) - (A sky blue-furred opossum-transformer warrior) *Quickswitch (BW) - (A teal-furred wolf-transformer who is Sixshot's son, who betrayed his father) *Cetios - (A cetiosaurus-transformer who serves Optimus Primal) *Overair (BW) - (A pteranodon-transformer who serves Rodimus Primal) *Holi (BW) - (Archerfish-transformer warrior) *Pīpō (BW) - (A goat-transformer warrior) *Fire (BW) - (A white-skinned Chinese dragon-transformer warrior) *Boater (BW) - (A pike-transformer warrior who is Pikestrike's brother) *Seawatch (BW) - (A cyan-skinned seahorse-transformer warrior) *Minerva (BW) - (A white-skinned female dolphin-transformer warrior) *Cogman (BW) - (Fuzor warrior of MaxJustice) *Nightstalker (BW) - (A lion-transformer adopted by Optimus Primal) *Daytrader (BW) - (Collector of junk all across the universe) *Hauler (BW) - (Construction worker at Maximal City) *Tickkick - (Tick-transformer student of Sentinel Primal) *Frogsfeet - (A frog-transformer warrior) *D-Hole - (A dhole-transformer warrior) *Centrosor - (Centrosaurus-transformer warrior) *Gorgosaurmax - (Gorgosaurus-transformer warrior) *Concrete - (Concavenator-transformer warrior) *Turbosaur - (Tarbosaurus-transformer warrior) *Therizino - (Therizinosaurus-transformer warrior) *Free Wheeler (BW) - (An orca-transformer warrior) *Dogscratch - (An English Bulldog-transformer warrior) *Gobots (BW) - (Gold otter-transformer who suffers from Gold Plastic Syndrome) *Caimanex - (Caiman-transformer warrior who serves Optimus Primal) *Playtime - (A taipan-transformer warrior who serves Optimus Primal) *Kickstarter - (A blue-furred kangaroo-transformer boxer) *Headcannon (BW) - (Partner of Roadbuster and Whirl's; is an elephant-transformer) *Sunder and Sceptre (BW) - (Twin otter-transformer Maximals) *Yoketron (BW) - (Crocodile-transformer sensei of Drift) *Team Goldbug (Team led by Goldbug) **Goldbug (BW) - (Leader of his team) **Airlift (BW) - (Technician) **Blastcharge (BW) - (Electrician) **Blowpipe (BW) - (Gunner) **Camo (BW) - (Soldier) **Dagger (BW) - (Scientist) **Dropkick (BW) - (Former Predacon) **Flat-Foot (BW) - (Guardian) **Grenade (BW) - (Weapons specialist) **Hightail (BW) - (Doctor) **Longview (BW) - (Overlooker) **Suppressor (BW) - (Firebot) **Flat-Out (BW) - (Rescuer cheetah-transformer) **Windclaw (BW) - (Air hero) **Reverb (BW) - (Fast member) **Firetrap (BW) - (Transmetal member) *Air Range (BW) - (Air defender) *Airborn (BW) - (Hornet warrior) *Artfire (BW) - (Dinosaur firebot) *Research (BW) - (Winged scientist) *High Speed (BW) - (Fast Maximal) *Brightside (BW) - (Defender) *Hosehead (BW) - (Firebot) *Bomb Burst (BW) - (Bomber) *Overhaul (BW) - (Heroic and strong) *Rocket-On - (MaxJustice member) *Repeater (BW) - (Brother of Blaster) *Missile Master (BW) - (Mole-transformer missile maker) *Skywatch (BW) - (Watcher) *Hightower (BW) - (Guardian of Giraffe Bridge) *Bamboozle - (Guardian of Bamboo Forest Pandaria) *Quollmax - (Hero of the quolls) *Dunerunner - (Armadillo defender) *Powerdive (BW) - (Bird warrior) *Silverstreak (BW) - (Bluestreak's brother) *X-Brawn (BW) - (Brawn's brother-in-law) *Skyblast (BW) - (Sky warrior) *Refute (BW) - (Heroic insect) *Rodeo (BW) - (Bronco hero) *Fireball (BW) - (Dragon warrior) *Snowstorm (BW) - (Heroic wolf) *Streetstar (BW) - (Heroic wolf) *Dynamite (BW) - (TNT-maker) *Submerge (BW) - (Sea warrior) *Drivetrain (BW) - (Cobra warrior) *Payload (BW) - (Dinosaur warrior) *Iron Claw (BW) - (Heroic bear) *Leap (BW) - (Frog warrior) *Hard-Back (BW) - (Turtle warrior) *Beartrap (BW) - (Bear warrior) *Green-Flag (BW) - (Winged warrior) *Autoceptor (BW) - (Heroic camel) *Deceptor (BW) - (Heroic hippopotamus) *Moonrock (BW) - (Eagle-transformer warrior) *Phaser (BW) - (Monkey-transformer warrior) *Roadbolt (BW) - (Chinchilla-transformer brother of Chase) *Matrons - (Two warriors, male and female) *Kaltor (BW) - (Bronze-furred otter-transformer warrior) *Deadhour (BW) - (White-furred bat-transformer warrior) *Gusher (BW) - (A fox-transformer gunner) *Tongueflick - (A chameleon-transformer warrior) *Turbo (BW) - (Leader-1's friend) *Ironshell - (Sword-wielder) *Terrior - (A black-and-white English Bull Terrier Dog-transformer Maximal warrior) *Wingblade (BW) - (Windblade's brother) *Delta Seeker (BW) - (Finch-transformer hero) *Drinkeraffe - (Giraffe-transformer warrior Maximal) *Pharaoh's Gold - (A gold cat statue-transformer) *Rhinorock - (A Euryalean miner who transforms into a stature rhinoceros) *Salt Man X (BW) - (Heroic rhino) *Salt Man Z (BW) - (Oxpecker bird-transformer warrior) *Testicleese - (A tanuki-transformer hero) *Dai Atlas (BW) - (Defender of Arrakis) *Sentinel Primal - (Tick-turned-gorilla-transformer teacher of Optimus Primal) *Vector Primal - (Eagle-transformer who chased Sideways into the Beast Wars universe; is from the planet Volula) *The Last Maximal - (Last-ever Maximal built by Alpha Trion) *Maxitroopers - (Maximal footsoldiers) Maximal City-bot * Metroplex (BW) (Giant Maximal city) * Fortress Maximus (BW) (Titanic Maximal City) * Baryonyxor - (Humongous Maximal City Baryonyx) Toy Line Maximals *Ultra Mammoth (Leader of the Wreckers) *Arcee (BW) - (Valkyrie) *Armordillo - (Desert Combat) * B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) * Bonecrusher - (Infantry) * Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) * Cybershark - (Tracker) * Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) * Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) * K-9 - (Security Officer) * Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) ** Prowl - (Maximal Elder) ** Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) ** Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) * Packrat (Thief) * Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) * Razorbeast - (Infantry) * Snarl - (Covert Attack) * Wolfang - (Infantry) Mutants * Icebird - (Mutant Commander) * Poison Bite - (Special Operations) * Razor Claw - (Warrior) * Soundwave - (Warrior) Fuzors * Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) * Noctorro - (Melee Combat) * Torca - (Infantry General) Transmetals 2 * Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) * Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) * Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) * Prowl II - (Military Strategist) * Ramulus - (Scout) * Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) Beast Wars II Maximals * Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) * Apache - (Sub-Commander) * Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) * Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) * Diver - (Field Defense) * Scuba - (Marine Operations) * Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) * Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) * Lio Junior - (Warrior) * Santon - (Medic) * Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) Insectrons * Bigmos - (Leader) * Tonbot - (Secret Operations) * Mantis - (Frontline Combat) * Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) * Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) * Scissor Boy - (Strategist) Jointrons * Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) * DJ - (Sonic Operative) * Motorarm - (Warrior) * Gimlet - (Polar Operative) Beast Wars Neo Maximals * Big Convoy - (Commander) * Longrack - (Sub-Commander) * Cohrada - (Ground Assault) * Stampy - (Reconnaissance) * Break - (Polar Operative) * Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) * Mach Kick - (Courier) * Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) * Randy - (Stormtrooper) * Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) * Bump - (Scientist) * Survive - (Military Strategist) * Star Upper - (Boxer) * Escargon - (Spearbot) Gallery Beast Wars: Transformers Beast_Wars_Optimal_Optimus_Primal.jpg|Optimal Optimus Primal Beast_Wars_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth Beast_Wars_TM2_Cheetor.jpg|Cheetor Beast_Wars_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot Beast_Wars_Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Beast_Wars_TM_Rattrap.jpg|Rattrap Beast_Wars_TM_Packrat.jpg|Packrat Beast_Wars_Armordillo.jpg|Armordillo Beast_Wars_B'Boom.jpg|B'Boom Beast_Wars_Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Beast_Wars_Claw_Jaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Beast_Wars_TM2_Cybershark.jpg|Cybershark Beast_Wars_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Beast_Wars_Snarl.jpg|Snarl Beast_Wars_Grizzly-1.jpg|Grizzly-1 Beast_Wars_Polar_Claw.jpg|Polar Claw Beast_Wars_Survive.jpg|Survive Beast_Wars_K-9.jpg|K-9 Beast_Wars_Prowl.jpg|Prowl Beast_Wars_Magnaboss_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide Beast_Wars_Razorbeast.jpg|Razorbeast Beast_Wars_Wolfang.jpg|Wolfang Beast_Wars_Air_Hammer.jpg|Air Hammer Beast_Wars_Bantor.jpg|Bantor Beast_Wars_Noctorro.jpg|Noctorro Beast_Wars_Torca.jpg|Torca Beast_Wars_Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreaker Beast_Wars_Night_Glider.jpg|Night Glider Beast_Wars_Optimus_Minor.jpg|Optimus Minor Beast_Wars_Prowl_II.jpg|Prowl II Beast_Wars_Ramulus.jpg|Ramulus Beast_Wars_Sonar.jpg|Sonar Beast_Wars_Stinkbomb.jpg|Stinkbomb Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected) Beast_Wars_Depth_Charge.jpg|Depth Charge Beast_Wars_Blackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Beast_Wars_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Tigerhawk.jpg|Tigerhawk Beast_Wars_Longrack.jpg|Longrack Beast_Wars_Mach_Kick.jpg|Mach Kick Beast_Wars_Cohrada.jpg|Cohrada Beast_Wars_Stampy.jpg|Stampy Beast_Wars_Break.jpg|Break Beast_Wars_Heinrad.jpg|Heinrad Beast_Wars_Tigatron.jpg|Tigatron Beast_Wars_Airazor.jpg|Airazor Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG.jpg|Maxitroopers Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Ring tailed lemur Maxitrooper black-and-white_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Black and white ruffed lemur Maxitrooper BW Milne Edwards' sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Milne Edwards' Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Coquerel's sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Coquerel's sifaka Maxitrooper BW Golden-crowned sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-cronwned sifaka Maxitrooper BW Perrier's-sifaka Maxitroopers.jpg|Perrier's-sifaka Maxitrooper BW Silk-Sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Silky Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Verreaux's-Sifaka Maxitrooper.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka Maxitrooper red_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Red ruffed lemur Maxitrooper Von_der_Decken's_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Von der Decken's sifaka Maxitrooper Diademed_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Diademed sifaka Maxitrooper IndriMaxitrooper.JPG|Indri Maxitrooper Eastern_Woolly_Lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Eastern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper WesternWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Western Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SouthernWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Southern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Moore'sWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Moore's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BemarahaWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Bemaraha Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Peyrieras'WoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Peyrieras' Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SambiranoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Ramanantsoavana'sWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Ramanantsoavana's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BetsileoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Betsileo Woolly Lemur Aye-AyeMaxitrooper.JPG|Aye-Aye Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode MouseLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mouse Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode Sahamalazasportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sahamalaza sportive lemur Maxitrooper AEECL'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|AEECL's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Jamessportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|James' sportive lemur Maxitrooper Hubbard's_sportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hubbard's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Holland'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Holland's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Gray-backedsportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-backed sportive lemur Maxitrooper Grewcock'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Grewcock's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Fleurete'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fleurete's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Otto'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Otto's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Northernsportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern sportive lemur Maxitrooper Commonbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common brown lemur Maxitrooper Sanford'sbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sanford's brown lemur Maxitrooper White-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|White-headed lemur Maxitrooper RedlemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Red lemur Maxitrooper Red-frontedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-fronted lemur Maxitrooper Collaredbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Collared brown lemur Maxitrooper Gray-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-headed lemur Maxitrooper BlacklemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Black lemur Maxitrooper Blue-eyedblack_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue-eyed black lemur Maxitrooper Crownedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Crowned lemur Maxitrooper Red-bellied_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-bellied lemur Maxitrooper Mongooselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mongoose lemur Maxitrooper LacAlaotrabamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lac Alaotra bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Southernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Southern lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Westernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Western lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Greaterbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater bamboo lemur Maxitrooper GoldenBamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden Bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Beanamalaobamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Beanamalao bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Hairy-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hairy-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Furry-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Furry-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Lavasoadwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lavasoa dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Greaterdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Fat-taileddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fat-tailed dwarf lemur Maxitrooper. Lesseriron-graydwarf_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lesser iron-gray dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Sibree'sdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sibree's dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Arnhold'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Arnhold's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MadameBerthe'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madame Berthe's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Bongolavamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bongolava mouse lemur Maxitrooper Danfoss'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Danfoss' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Gerp'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gerp's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Reddish-graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Reddish-gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Jolly'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Jolly's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Goodman'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Goodman's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MacArthur'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|MacArthur's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Marohitamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Marohita mouse lemur Maxitrooper Claire'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Claire's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MargotMarsh'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Margot Marsh's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Pygmymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pygmy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Golden-brownmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Brownmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Sambiranomouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano mouse lemur Maxitrooper Simmons'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Simmons' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Anosymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Anosy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northernrufousmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern rufous mouse lemur Maxitrooper Coquerel'sgiantmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Coquerel's giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northerngiantmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper AmberMountainfork-marked_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Amber Mountain fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Masoalafork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Masoala fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Palefork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pale fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Pariente'sfork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pariente's fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Bluewildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue Wildebeest Maxitrooper Blackwildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Black Wildebeest Maxitrooper Madagascanfisheagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan fish eagle Maxitrooper. MalagasyHarrier_Maxitrooper.JPG|Malagasy harrier Maxitrooper Frances'ssparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Frances's sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Madagascanserpenteagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan Serpent eagle Maxitrooper Madagascansparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Henst'sgoshawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Henst's goshawk Maxitrooper Madagascanharrier-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan harrier-hawk Maxitrooper Yellow-billedkite_Maxitrooper.JPG|Yellow-billed kite Maxitrooper BatHawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Bat Hawk Maxitrooper Black-shoulderedKiteMaxitrooper.JPG|Black-shouldered Kite Maxitrooper Madagascarcuckoo-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar cuckoo-hawk Maxitrooper. MadagascarBuzzardMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar buzzard Maxitrooper RockhopperPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Rockhopper Penguin Maxitrooper Adéliepenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Adélie penguin Maxitrooper ChinstrapPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Chinstrap Penguin Maxitrooper KingPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|King Penguin Maxitrooper AfricanPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|African Penguin Maxitrooper GentooPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gentoo Penguin Maxitrooper Giant_Oceanic_Manta_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Giant oceanic manta ray Maxitrooper Devil_Fish_Maxitrooper.JPG|Devil Fish Maxitrooper Common_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common eagle ray Maxitrooper Spotted_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Spotted eagle ray Maxitrooper Cownose_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Cownose ray Maxitrooper Bull_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bull ray Maxitrooper Beast Machines: Transformers Bm-Optimus_Primal_beast_mode.jpg|Optimus Primal Bm-Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Bm-Cheetor.JPG|Cheetor Bm-Rattrap.JPG|Rattrap BM_Botanica.jpg|Botanica Bm-Nightscream.JPG|Nightscream Bm-Blackarachnia.JPG|Blackarachnia Bm-Silverbolt.JPG|Silverbolt Category:Maximals Category:Groups Category:Group